


You Love Me

by Mrs_Devil (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon's Dogma
Genre: F/M, Forced Relationship, Murder, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mrs_Devil
Summary: Reader/JulienI don't know how to put that in the relationship tags: Reader/Julien on mobile.Forgive me."You love me... And you know that."
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Wrote this little piece to get me back into the swing of things since I've been gone for far too long. Hopefully it's up to standards. If it isn't, let me know where I can improve! Thank you.

"I thought you loved me." The croak in his voice shatters your heart. It sounds so genuine. Like a loyal man finding out about his cheating harlot of a wife. Circumstances stand different, of course. You got away from him after months of staying in a locked room with nothing but him to keep you company. When you felt safe in a remote town, you couldn't get his scent, the way he touched you, out of your head.

That's what Ser James started out as. A distraction from your underlying problems. Now, though, he lays dead in the middle of the forest somewhere. Him meaning more to you than anything. More than… this bastard.

"I hate you and you know that." He lightly laughs and shakes his head. He then looks back up to with reddened eyes with tears falling from them and a hardened glare.

"You love me," he points to you with a finger, slightly bouncing it with each word, "and you know that." You lean forward from the wooden chair he tied you to with sturdy rope. Your hands raise in clenched fists, but the rope around your upper arms prevents them from going too high.

"I ran from you! I am not some prize to be kept in a cage! God forbid how you raped me every night!" Your face blistered with red, your angry voice shouting the cursed man in front of you. A few tears silently leak from his eyes as he looks to his side, away from you. Your words bite into him and they bite hard.

"No." He spoke softer. "We made love. We made love!" He drops to his knees before you, his hands gripping your knees as he looks up to you. "You love me and this," he pulls up his hand to show the ring you gave him, "this proves it!" His voice raising as he other hand's grip becomes tighter. The ring sat on his ring finger of his left hand. 

He wore it as some mock marital ring, since he knew how you would react at a real wedding with him. It was meant as a favor when you first met him. A handsome knight, that occasionally helped you reach a high place you could not dust, earned a favor from you. After all, a simple maid of the Duke took such small gestures with great affinity.

"Damn you Julien! I gave that to the lie of you! I didn't know what you tricked me into believing!" His ring hand fell back to your other thigh and gripped it with the same intensity as his opposing hand. His blue eyes contrasting the red surrounding them as tears leak onto his fair skinned cheeks. His blonde hair hangs loosely and messily as it always does. His armor, colored with yellow and blue fabric, shimmers under the dim morning light that dared drift into the small cottage you once took refuge in.

"And to think the Arisen let you leave that encapement! You should've bled out! Ser Mercedes should've-"

"That bleating she-goat is a mockery of the treaty!" He throws his hand up, showing his dismissal of the woman with a mere gesture. "And you!" His eyes stare intensely into yours. "You…" His eyes lose focus, glazing over with some unknown memory to you, before his hand grips the back of your neck. He forces your lips to his thin, pink lips.

Soft pecks before a heated tongue licks your lips, trailing saliva across them. He knew better than to stick soft tissue near your harsh teeth. Especially when in your hysteric state, but today, he couldn't stop himself from indulging a little. You scream, but your location rests in the middle of a heavy wood. No one could hear you from here. You growl at him as his lips trail to you neck, saliva glistening in the morning light as he moves slowly across your jawline. His lips break away from your supple skin for just a moment to speak.

"Do you remember the first time me made love?" That bitter memory resurfaces faster than you'd like.

  
  


_In the dark of night, you walked around the grand city of Gran Soren. The evening air warmed your skin and you felt very energetic that night. Hence you deciding on a walk. Everything seemed normal. Nothing out of place, nothing at all._

_Surprise struck you when a strong hand pulled you into an alley, before shoving your face against the stone of someone's home or shop. A second hand shoved the long skirt of your uniform up and you tried to scream. The hand holding your head moves quickly to cover your mouth and muffle you as the other kept up its' ministrations. Heated breath passes by your ear as you hear his words._

_"Shh… it's me. It's Julien." You relax and he takes that as his turn to release your mouth. You turn your head to look behind you, but you don't dare move your form from him. Not with him doing exactly as you've fantasized for over a fortnight since he came here._

_"Ser Julien? What are you doing?" You skirt raises over your hips and you hear Julien's armor clink as he kneels behind you. Such a compromising position for someone of his status._

_"Showing my affections of course. You did not think your token meant nothing, did you?" Ah, yes, your ring. You gave it to him merely this morning as a favor for him keeping you company since his arrival. He liked to talk and you liked to listen. Not to mention he helped you dust high places. Once he saw you struggle on your tiptoes as he talked of the Duke and his dislike of some of his actions._

_He never skipped a word and simply grabbed you by your waist and lifted you up. A routine came of it and you showed your appreciation. You suppose it only fair he shows his._

  
  


"No." You lie through gritted teeth. "We never made love." Julien presses a quick, chaste kiss to your neck before he pulls away and settles to kneel in front of you once more. Slowly, the skirt of your dress begins to slide up and you shake your head. "Stop!"

"Is this not familiar?" He taunts you as his bare fingers graze your thighs to grab ahold your undergarments. His heated skin sinks warmth into your bones and you hate how his scent stains your skin once more.

"No!" You yell, finally kicking your feet to find them unbound. It matters not as Julien sits between your thighs as he rips your underwear from you. The fabric slides harshly against your ass since you sit on them as they rip away from you.

"'Tis not familiar?" He prods once more, shoving his head under your skirt. You scream in mental anguish, watching him redo his stain that you once removed from your skin. A hot tongue presses against your clitoris as two hands grab the globes of your ass to lift your lower half to be more accommodating to Julien. "Such sweet nectar." He murmurs, heated breath splaying across your uncovered pussy. "How I've missed you."

He moves one hand to move your leg over his shoulder, before copying the maneuver with his other hand. Regaining your senses, you kick your legs, trying to rid yourself of him. He stays firmly against you. His soft tongue pokes at your entrance and the sounds of the slickening between your lower lips reaches your ears. A hard nose rubs against your clitoris as the devilish tongue pushes deeper in you. He wiggles his tongue around, licking in large circles as his nose crutches against your clitoris. A fierce blush crosses your cheeks as your hands press against his upper back.

With the way you sit bound, you could not move your arms back to press against his head. Julien slowly retracts his tongue, before gliding it restlessly against your clitoris. You breath grows heavier, but you refuse to let any other noise out. He deserves nothing from this.

"Please, stop…" You whimper, hoping for some mercy. Julien violently shakes his head, running his tongue back and forth with him. "Julien…" you take in a deep breath, "please." His hands tighten their grip once more and he presses more firmly against you. Your fingers claw into his back as pleasure builds faster and faster. Your breathing becomes irregular as you struggle to get enough air into your lungs.

He pulls away then. You relax and untense your legs muscles that you didn't notice squeezing Julien's head before. The man stands before you and you look up at him with teary eyes from pleasure being forced out of you. His eyes seem calmer. Less red than before. His fingers go to his many belts and begin to undo them. You shake your head.

"No no no no no no… Julien! Have mercy!" You cry, but he stares down blankly at you. No emotion or thought seems to come to him as he belts jangle and click as they fall to the floor. His armor plate on his chest falls as well. He takes his time undoing the armor crawling up his arms before it too lands on the floor. He kicks out of his boots before taking of the plate protecting his thighs and shins.

"If 'tis not familiar, allow me to remind you." He announces as he drops his trousers to reveal himself. Long and thick and much preferred away from you. You shake your head as an ugly sob leaves you.

"No! You can't do this to me again! Not again!" You screech as Julien carelessly grabs your legs above his lap to sit on the chair, you above him. You legs rest across his thighs and pressed firmly to his sides with your toes barely grazing the floor. Julien's cock stands tall and proud against the front of your pussy, before Julien grabs your hips and raises you directly above his length. The tip eagerly awaiting as it sits a little into your entrance.

"I can," his crystal blue eyes stare into yours, "and I will." He drops you onto his cock and it spears all the way to your cervix. You stretch wide for him and he groans, throwing his head back. The veins on his cock pulse against your clenching walls and you shut your eyes close.

"Julien!" You cry as your breath sweeps away from you with the harsh entrance. "Please…" Your uneven voice does little to sway Julien as he pushes his hips up, guiding yours up with him, before dropping down to have your body follow down. His arms encase around your lower back, free of the rope, as he presses closer to you causing his pelvis to grind against your clitoris as he moves up. As you body falls back down, your clitoris slides against his skin, creating sinful pleasure as you huff out more air from your lungs. His thrusts find a steady pace that rested on the slower side as Julien puffs balls of heated breath against your face.

You look to the side, to find your window that lead out into the open. The sun's rays sinking through and illuminating your small cottage. Outside, somewhere in that heavy wood, rests the man you love.

"James…" You whimper as hot tears slide from your eyes. Julien's thick fingers grip your jaw and force your eyes to meet his. Anger stretches across his features as his hips still.

"What did you just say?" His voice comes out hard and unwavering. You decide to do the same approach.

"James." Julien's eyes widen, before narrowing.

"Don't speak his name ever again." Julien continues his thrusting. You narrow your eyes as your tears still. Anger replaces sorrow.

"James." Julien's furrowed brows deepen and he sneers. His thrusting picks up a more violent pace.

"Don't." He warns. You take a deep breath.

"JAMES! JAMES! JAMES! JAMES! JA-" Julien kisses you, throwing his body more feverently against yours as the chair tips backwards. You slam to the floor with your legs around Julien and said man a top of you, thrusting vigorously as he breathes heavily. His grunts increase in frequency as he release your lips and he throws his head back.

"Scream my name or we start our family today." He threatens, but you don't waver. One day, he'll get you pregnant. It matters not.

"James." You spit through gritted teeth. Suddenly, Julien's hand wraps around your throat, cutting off oxygen from your brain as the other rubs your clitoris. Pleasure builds quickly as it had been during this disgusting affair. His lips lower to your ear as his deep blue eyes stare into yours.

"It's Julien." You close your eyes as you peak. Your cunt clenching his cock tightly and pulsing in a quick rhythm. Visions cross your mind as your climax peaks.

_You spot Julien the first day he comes. He seems awfully lonely. No one accompanies him and no one bothers to speak to him. You dare approach the stoic appearing knight._

_"Hello. It's wonderful to have you here."_

  
  


_"The Duke's men seem far to joyous at the appearance of the dragon." You stand on your tiptoes as you attempt to dust the top of one of the shorter bookcases. You struggle for a moment, before hands lift you up to reach the place of your desire. You squeak and grab the hands that hold you aloft. "But what use is pomp and ceremony when it keeps us from the frontline where we are needed?" You quickly dust, before you are returned to the ground. You turn and look to find a small blush coat Julien's cheeks as his intense eyes look into yours._

_"Thank you, Julien. And of the soldiers… I agree." Julien slightly bows his head._

_"I thank you for your words. Sadly, my say is little in the court, but I am glad to find an agreement with one of Gran Soren's people."_

  
  


_"A ring? You mean me to have it?" You nod your head vigorously._

_"Yes. It's a token of my gratitude." Julien's smiles as he takes the ring from your hand._

_"A grand token, it is." You smile and blush._

_"Can we continue our conversation from yesterday? I would love to know more of your Homeland." Julien nods._

"Why, of course."

  
  


_"Julien!" You cry out as you cum around his cock in a back alley of Gran Soren. "I love you!" He bends over you and keeps his ferocious pace._

_"I love you too."_

  
  


_"Where are you going?" You hand rested on his shoulder as he stood in front of the gates of the Duke's palace._

_"I must make way for the Western Encampment. I will return for you." You smile at him._

_"Be careful." He smiles and kisses you._

_"I will. Just for you."_

  
  


_"Did you hear of Julien's betrayal?" A maid whispered to another. You stopped in your tracks and listened in._

_"I heard he led a rebellion at the encampment and bested Ser Mercedes in battle."_

_"Did you hear he escaped as well?" You run from them, sobbing._

  
  


_"Get away from me you filthy betrayer." You spit, backing away from Julien as he stands in the Duchess's garden. Night settled and you needed a breath from all of your upset today. Flowers seemed like a good idea at the time._

_"Your words cut me, beloved." A mask covers Julien's face. "It matters not. You'll forgive me soon enough, but we must leave tonight."_

_"No." Julien laughs._

_"I knew you were a stubborn one."_

  
  


_"Get off of me!" Julien shakes his head as he tears your dress apart._

_"I've waited long enough for you to come back around! I'll force you to love me since I must!"_

  
  


_The snap of an old rope and your form quickly scrambles out a window. He was out and about, going for groceries. He never had the chance to catch you._

  
  


And now, here you are. Back where you started.

"It's JULIEN!" He yells as his orgasm hits. His seed painting your walls white. "It's Julien." He pants, huffing air into your face as tears blind his eyes. "And you love me."


End file.
